Various tools are available for data entry to permit a user to select a database for storing data, to select tables in the database for editing the data, and to edit form fields in the tables to permit data entries and edits. Such tools include, for example, JDeveloper from ORACLE CORPORATION and CM Generator from VIGNETTE CORPORATION. These available tools typically permit the user to enter or edit data in the database by use of simple HTML-type form pages to perform data edits.
However, the products and methods described above are limited to particular capabilities, functionalities, and/or features. For example, the above-mentioned products would require additional code to be created in order to enhance the capabilities and functionalities of these products.